


Surprise!

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been circling around and around this restaurant he was supposed to meet Zayn at for like ever. Where the heck IS Zayn? Drabble (100 word story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. This was just a thing I wrote off a drabble meme on tumblr (http://moondoggiestyle.tumblr.com/post/120571346304/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) because an anon requested it. :) Enjoy.

Liam doesn’t know where Zayn could’ve run off to. He feels like he’s been searching everywhere in here. They were meeting up to have lunch together, because they decided they missed each other too much, and Zayn said he’d meet Liam in this restaurant.

After going in circles for what must be the fiftieth time, he decides to just sit down and hope he hasn’t been stood up. Suddenly, he feels something on his shoulders. “Boo.”

“Zayn, you jerk!” Liam cries, swatting away his hands. Zayn’s laughing hysterically and it’s annoying, so Liam kisses him to make him be quiet.


End file.
